


Don't let them know

by childWithissues



Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childWithissues/pseuds/childWithissues
Summary: some mel vibessong; dollhouseby; melanie martinez





	Don't let them know

A doll. 

That's all she **was** , that's all she'll **be.**

Dolls are meant to be perfect, to always smile. To be perfect in every way. 

Everyone expect _her._

With her small form and out of shape body. She listened to her father call her mean things.

"Ugly, disgusting,  **no one will want you.** "

She had to wear a fake smile on her dark skinned face.

 

Her mom, an amazing woman. She stood tall with **pride** , and a smile plastered on her face. 

Her mom, a **broken** woman. She was small with a fake smiles painted on her lips. 

 

Her father, a good man. He stood happily, a great lawyer he is. 

Her father, a lying bastard. He stood cockily, a lying _cheating_   _ **whore,**_ he is. 

 

Her brother, a great role model. He stood happily, a great person he wishes to be. 

Her brother, a bad person. He was ashamed, a nasty rebel he is. 

 

Her. She's a great younger sister, always happy to help. 

Her. She relapsed more times than she can count.

 

Her mom was on the couch, a flask in her hand.

Her father was no where in sight, and her brother was in doubt off smoking.

 

She sighed, "Mom." poking at her mother she spoke, "please, wake up!" she ripped the flask from her mothers hand.

 

She felt hot tears streaming down her eyes, "Dad's gone off with a slut!" Her mother stayed that way, unmoving, and just barely breathing.  

"And your _son_ is smoking **_cannabis!_** " She shouted, shaking her mother. 

 

All she gets in response is being pushes off and being told to "Shut the fuck up." 

.

.

.

 

She gave up, wiping her eyes, she whispers to herself, "No one ever listens." 

**Author's Note:**

> some mel vibes  
> song; dollhouse  
> by; melanie martinez


End file.
